


Heroic Pirate

by BatzelChaos



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Akuma no Mi | Devil Fruit, Badass Monkey D. Luffy, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Crossover, Haki (One Piece), Luffy Being Luffy, Midoriya Izuku Has One for All Quirk, Oblivious Monkey D. Luffy, Pirate Bakugou Katsuki, Pirate Midoriya Izuku, Pirate Uraraka Ochako, Swordswoman Uraraka Ochako, Zoro Has No Sense Of Direction
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-21
Updated: 2020-09-24
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:15:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26587225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BatzelChaos/pseuds/BatzelChaos
Summary: Class 1-A, a few Class 1-B, sleepless duo, "I'M HERE!" dude, R-Rated heroine, "YEAH" guy, Big Three, a few villains and the pink demon/mad inventor are thrown to the world of One Piece by a random girl that appeared out of no where. Let's add more chaos to this already chaotic world, what do you say?
Relationships: Alvida Pirates & Mugiwara Kaizoku | Strawhat Pirates, Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku & Monkey D. Luffy, Midoriya Izuku/Uraraka Ochako, Uraraka Ochako & Roronoa Zoro
Comments: 10
Kudos: 18
Collections: Time Travel and World Travel





	1. Random Girl Randomness

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, this idea come to me when I was reading fanfictions. Unfortunately I couldn’t find a story like this, so I thought, “why not make it?” And this little thing came to existence. I hope you like it :)
> 
> Oh, btw, it’s mostly Izuku and Luffy POV'ed.
> 
> “Talking”–Normal
> 
> 'Thinking'–Italic
> 
> “Telepathy”–Italic
> 
> “High/Heavy Voice”–Bold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Class 1-A, Class 1-B, sleepless duo, "I'M HERE!" dude, R-Rated heroine, "YEAH" guy, Big Three, a few villains and the pink demon/mad inventor are thrown to the world of One Piece by a random girl that appeared out of no where. Let's add more chaos to this already chaotic world, what do you say?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Random Girl Randomness, Nothing to See Here

It was a normal day at first, at least as normal as it can get in UA. After Kamino Ward Incident, tension was high. All Might's true form has shaken the whole world to it’s core. Except the ones that knew beforehand, everyone was trying to get used to it.

Some weak willed hero’s have quit and villains have gained confidence. Crime rates rose up and League of Villains was _still_ out there, recruiting and planning their next move.

So, of course one can safely expect an attack from the League of Villains, or even a random villain. What we couldn’t expect in a million years was…

“Hello, I'm Alice and you are in one hell of a ride."

A young, floating girl.

As soon as she appeared the whole room has lost it's colors. What was happening?!

It was so out of nowhere even Aizawa has been frozen for a moment, even though he would never admit it. Even then he stood, unsure of what this new person could do.

Then of course a certain hot-head just didn’t sit still.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?!" He shouted as he catapulted himself with his explosions.

Just when he was about to hit her, he disappeared.

“Noisy brat.”

Most of the class freaked out, as did I.

“What the Hell!?”

“What did you to Bakubro!?”

“Kacchan!”

“Show me your bra you freak!”

“I wasn’t gonna use this but I should have known. Anyway, I’m sending you all to a new world, like it or not."

In a futile attempt, I flew towards her, with my fist ready. Of course, it didn't work.

Then the world disappeared into darkest black I have ever seen.

* * *

**Batzel: The wonderful world of Pokémon- wait, this isn't right. Wait a second... Hmm... Yes, yes... Oh, here it is! Yeah, sorry. Wrong world. Ahem ahem. Let me try again.**

**The wonderful world of One Piece, a world surrounded by water all over. It has been 20 years since the former King of the Pirates was executed, and now we follow ~~one~~ three young man as they set sail to a world of wonders and dreams.**

**"SHUT UP AND LET THE STORY CONTINUE DAMN IT!"**

**"Ka-Kacchan, calm down. He is the storyteller, remember?"**

**"Shishishishi! You guys are so fun!"**

**Batzel: A-hem. Anyway, thanks for reading this new and (hopefully) improved version of _Heroic Pirate_. The other chapters are on the way to rewriting! Have a nice day!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, this is changed. I really didn't like how it was and it was such a mess. I'm back to this btw, rewriting and hopefully continuing.


	2. Heroes to Pirates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izuku Midoriya and Katsuki Bakugo meets with the incarnation of chaos, aka Monkey D. "Straw Hat" Luffy. Izuku, a workaholic who doesn't know the meaning of "enough training" and Katsuki, someone who always love to fight and get stronger. And of course, Luffy, someone who doesn't know the word "give up" and that turned a whole Blue upside-down under three months. When these three meet each other, what could go wrong? Well... EVERYTHING!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARC 0: START OF THE CHAOS  
> Chapter Ⅱ: Heroes to Pirates

_Izuku POV_

_'Ugh, my head, why does my head hurt?’_

I tried to open my eyes but found that I couldn’t. So I just lied there, unmoving…

* * *

_Several hours later_

I was asleep until an annoying voice ringed at my ears.

“Heeellooo! Heeeeellooo!”

Yeah, a really, _really_ annoying voice.

“Ugh, go away… let me sleep…” I managed to utter out.

“Come on! Wake up! Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!”

Then he started to shake me.

Losing my patience, I opened my eyes and sat up straight. _Then_ I finally noticed that;

First, I wasn’t in my room, or in my house, or even n a _city_ anymore. Wherever I look I only saw trees.

Second, I was sleeping at a place like this.

Finally, there was a stranger that shook me until I woke up.

_Wonderful._

“AAAAAHHHHH!?”

What else could I do in that situation?

“Oh! You are awake! Yippee!”

Then I looked at the stranger. He was around my age, had black hair and black eyes, a curved scar under his left eye and an impossibly huge, “D” shaped grin. Oh, also a straw hat.

Overall, the situation I was in, was a _weird_ one.

“Who are you?” I asked the stranger, still on guard.

“I’m Monkey D. Luffy,” he said, then he shouted “and I’m gonna be the King of the Pirates!”

‘ _King of the Pirates?!... What’s that?’_

“Umm, sorry, but what _is_ King of the Pirates?” I asked hesitantly, then everything that happened before I- no, _we_ came here.

And at that question, the guy named Luffy burst out laughing. “What is King of the Pirates?! It’s easy! Being the Ping of the Pirates means being-“

‘ _Oh no, is he a pirate?!’_ I thought, remembering the girl – Supesujikan mentioned them. They were people who went against the law that the corrupted government put. But they were mostly bad people. _‘What if he attacks me?! I don’t even know his quirk- wait, no, there aren’t quirks here. What did she said? Devil Fruit? And they were rare, right? Then does that mean most of the people were pretty much quirkless? But there is a chance this person has a Devil Fruit- heh, still sounds weird- no, focus. And does being the Ping of the Pirates means being the worst and most evil pirate? Ruling over the seas? The most powerful? The most-'_

“-Freest person! Oh, and stop muttering, it’s annoying.”

That was the last possible answer I thought I could get out of this Luffy person.

* * *

_A two hour long of talking about the One Piece world, while walking to the Foosha Village (and a lot of “call me Luffy, Izuku, not that mister crap”) eating there (“What the fuck are you?! How can you eat_ **this much** _?!”) and going back to the forest later_

“So you are made of rubber? What exactly does that ability does?”

“I can stretch my body _reaaaly_ far, and my punches are as strong as pistols! And I don’t get hurt by ouches, kicks and pistols. One time I got a cannonball to my face and it didn’t hurt _one bit!_ Shishishishiii!”

In this one hour I learned most of the basic stuff about this world. Like One Piece, pirates, Marines and Devil Fruits. And most importantly, Luffy was one huge of an idiot.

“That still can’t beat my explosions you rubber-brained extra! COME ON LET'S BATTLE SO I CAN _KICK YOUR ASS!_ ”

Oh and we found Kacchan on our way here. Thankfully we found him quick or we might have to explain everything again. And because he was the first to being teleported here, he didn’t heard all the stuff the girl said. So he was angry and attacked Luffy. Surprisingly Luffy won. Even though he is still a _huge_ idiot, he was even more of an natural at battling than Kacchan! I don’t understand how this moron is a genius when it involves battling.

“Kacchan, he _did_ beat you, remember?”

“Shut up Deku! No he didn’t! It was a _fluke! Now come here and battle with me RIGHT NOW!”_

Kacchan was hard to deal with when it involves his pride. And Luffy shattered it.

“Kacchan, we both know that it wasn’t, please, calm down,” I pleaded, but I wasn’t expecting him to actually _listen_.

“Huff! Okay! He _did_ beat me, happy!?”

I was _not_ expecting this.

Yeah, this year he become more friendly than ever but he was still mean. He couldn’t have changed this much, right? Maybe it was because of that girl or maybe itwastheKaminoWardIncidentormaybeitwasourclassteachersstaffmembersandsoormaybe-

“Stop muttering Deku! It’s annoying!” Kacchan shouted out of nowhere and I stopped muttering. Yes I was getting better at not doing it but sometimes it slipped.

“So, where are we going now?” I asked Luffy, because we had no idea where we were going.

“No idea!” We all fell face-first to the ground at that, “But we will be training!”

So we started to train, or rather, torture. Really, it felt like the “10 Months Of Hell” all over again.

_So we trained, trained, sparred, ate, slept and trained for a whole year. When we started do better after 3 months, I made the training much harder, so we could get much stronger. At first they refused, but when I told them that this training won’t make us much stronger, they refused again but this time they made it much harder than I ever made it. After a whole year, we were ready to set sail! To the Grandline!_

“ _ **To the Grandline!**_ _”_ We cheered at the same time. And we were not at Dawn Island, not anymore.


	3. More of a Monster Than Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Straw-Hat Pirates are an officially active pirate crew. Originally, it took taking down three of the most wanted East Blue pirate captains to make them barely recognized by the WG. Add Izuku and Katsuki to the chaos. Let's hope the world doesn't burn down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARC Ⅰ: RISE OF A LEGEND  
> Chapter Ⅰ: More of a Monster Than Ever

_Izuku POV_

“So… we don’t have any food,” I said, while lying down on our boat. “… That food supposed to last us for six days, even though it _should_ _have_ lasted us three weeks… but you had to gulp _all of it_ down on our _second day_ . Not even _half_ the time I expected. And none of us have _any_ idea where we are or going? Yeah, _fantastic_. Way to go Luffy.” 

“Luffy, you moron of morons. I can’t even shout at you because I’m _hungry_ . But when we get to the dry land, I’m gonna _kill_ you. Got that?” 

“I can’t think… wha? I’m… _hungry…_ food… food… _f_ _ood…_ ” 

We were all hungry. This was our 5th day on our way to the Grandline. _Of course,_ Luffy erased any proof of food ever existing on our boat. 

So, when we saw a ship we didn’t care if it belonged to innocents, Marines, pirates, Warlords, even Emperors or Celestial Dragons. We raised hell on it as soon as we were close to it.

* * *

_Koby POV_

I have been on this accursed pirate ship for the last two years. Being a cabin boy. Hah. More like a slave. Really, I had zero say in anything, hardly got any food at all, worked non-stop and always beat up. 

In these two years, many pirates and Marines challenged the “Iron Mace” Alvida, and most of them lost. The few that won couldn’t catch them on time, so they how away. 

So, you can’t fault me for shitting my pants when out of nowhere, a trio of teens got onboard, _brutally destroyed_ the whole crew and demanded/asked for me to lead them to the food storage. And to be honest, they looked ready to eat me, so I had no choice. 

“H-h-how d-did y-you-you b-beat the whole crew?!” I asked hesitantly, not wanting them to suddenly attack me. 

“How? We stretched-” started the one with the straw hat, “-punched-” continued the one with the green hair, “-and blow them up!” Finished the last one. 

_'These guys are monsters! Are they even human?!’_

“Oh! _Food!_ ” straw hatted one shouted suddenly. 

When I looked to the general direction he was looking at and saw all three of them gulping down the whole storage room. How did they get there so fast?! 

After several minutes, these three gu- no, _monsters_ ate food that can sustain dozens of men for days! And they were _still_ eating! 

Then a deep voice rang behind me and at that moment I knew I fucked up. 

“Koby, what are you doing with these intruders?!” she said in a dangerous tone. All three monsters looked at Alvida, and…. 

Stared… 

Stared… 

_Stared…_

Then continued to eat?! What the heck?! Doesn’t these guys know that she is “Iron Mace” Alvida?! Even though I despite this whale, I know that I’m no match for her! No way these guys- wait... These guys beat the whole crew while on the brink of starvation... And now they are full... But can they really beat her? I mean she is- 

“HEY! Don’t ignore me! I’m the “Iron Mace” Alvida! Now because you ate all of my food, I’m going to kill every last one-” 

“Who is the talking whale?” The guy with the straw hat asked. And that put her into a berserk mode and she just attacked in blind rage. _‘Oh no, they are going to get-’_

“Gomu Gomu no Pistol!” Then she was flying out of the ship. How?! I was trapped here for two years and even then, no one had this kind of power difference! Even between Alvida and me! Even then he didn’t even break a sweat! But there is something _very_ wrong here... 

“Annoying whale... Whatever, this food is good!” the one with the ash-blonde hair. None of them saw her as a threat... 

“Hey, sorry we didn’t introduce ourselves kid. I’m Izuku,” said the green one, “and these are Kac-” _SMACK_ “Don’t call me that!” “sorry, yes, Katsuki and Luffy,” the now named Luffy waved at me. These are not normal humans... 

“So, who are you?” Luffy said with a bright grin. If you didn’t saw them on action, you wouldn’t take them seriously- WAIT A MINUTE! NOW I REALIZED! 

“HOW DID YOUR ARM STRETCHED?!” I asked, forgetting that he asked me first. 

“Oh that? This brain-dead moron ate a Devil Fruit, then became a rubber-brain-dead moron. Big improvement I must say,” said Katsuki, “And we asked you a question kid. Who are you and why are you on a pirate ship? Because you honestly look too weak to be a pirate.” 

Even though his words hurt, I knew that. I was always weak and always will be. I guess I really am useless... Why did these pirates bothered to keep me around anyway? “I’m Koby, and I have been kidnapped to work on this ship. One day I was-” 

“I didn’t ask your life story, you extra!” Katsuki interrupted me. Well, it seems like they really didn’t care about me... 

“So, what are you doing here? Are you guys bounty hunters or just some people that got lost?” 

“No! We are _pirates!_ We are the _Straw-Hat Pirates!_ And I’m _gonna_ _be the_ **_KING OF THE PIRATES!_ **”

* * *

_(And thus, the legendary pirate crew of the second King of the Pirates that come out of nowhere in the weakest of the Blues and destroyed everything and anything in its path be it Infamous Pirates, Warlords, Emperors or even the whole freaking world, formed. World Government always regretted to not stop this crew earlier.)_

* * *

_Random Flashback_

_“Hey, we are the Straw-Hat Pirates!”_

_“No! We are the King-Explosion Pirates!”_

_“Straw-Hat!”_

_“King-Explosion!”_

_“STRAW-HAT!”_

_“KING-EXLOSION!”_

_“AAAARGHHH”_

_SMACK/BOOM_

_…_

_“Okey... Straw-Hat Pirates it is...”_

_End of the Flashback (No need to name these guys, right?)_

* * *

I was so shocked I couldn’t move, breath or think clearly. I didn’t know which one was more shocking, them being a pirate crew without a ship or a decent crew? Or the most idiot of them being the captain? Or maybe the fact that the most idiot captain in existence just said that he is gonna be _the King of the Pirates_ like a fact that no matter what, can’t be changed? Honestly, I’m leaning towards the third one. WAIT WHAT AM I EVEN THINKING ABOUT?! 

“ _WHAT?!_ Are you out of your freaking mind?! Do you have _any_ idea about what being the King of the Pirates even means?! It means finding the legendary treasure One Piece! Going to the _“Pirate-Graveyard”_ _Grandline_ ! Challenging the _freaking_ **_Four Emperors_ ** _and_ **_THE WHOLE WORLD!_ ** Impossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpossibleimpos-” 

“Shut it kid, you are just wasting your breath,” said Katsuki, “We have been trying to get him to stop for _months_ but _no,_ he is so dead-set on being the King of the Pirates, he says even _death_ won’t stop him. He says he is gonna beat even _death._ So, stop, you won’t change anything. People who _really_ wants to make their dreams come true, won’t be backed off even by death,” then he _looked_ at Izuku and Luffy, “ _Especially some people._ ” 

Then I understood that, these people? They were dead serious. All my life I wanted to be a Marine, to help people in need. But I never risked _anything_ to make them come true. But these people... These people are risking their _everything and anything!_ Even their _lives!_ So, I had to ask. I _must!_ Can I... Can I...

* * *

_Izuku POV_

_“Can I become a Marine, even if I’m weak?”_

At hearing these almost-exact same words, from a different mouth to _me_ of all people? My heart stopped for a moment. This was too mush déjà vu for me. But even then, knowing how it feels like to be rejected for being weak, I had to do the right thing and- 

“No, you can’t. What? Do you expect to make a difference while being weak? Shishishishi! No, of course not!” 

At these words, I felt another wave of déjà vu. Then turned my head to Luffy asking with a face saying “ _what the hell do you think you are doing?!”_ but he just ignored me. “Luffy-!” 

“So, you have to work hard and train really hard! You can’t do anything with being weak, but you _can become_ strong! _No one_ born super-strong, even us! We worked _really hard_ and look! We _become_ strong!” 

And _at these words?_ I _grinned._ _‘Lucky kid.’_ I just wish I had someone like this in my life. I shouldn’t have doubted my new captain. Even though he is one big moron, he _is_ kind and cares _so much_ about dreams. So, he would _never_ break someone’s dream without reason, in the contrary, he would help them to accomplish them! 

“Sorry Luffy,” I said and from the bigger grin he heard and understood what I meant. He is one big mystery. Idiot and genius in one mind. Weird shit, huh. 

“R-really?!” Koby asked in disbelief. There were _so much_ similarities between them. 

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” 

“T-thank you... Thank you _so much_.” 

“Then let’s go-” 

“Wait Luffy!” I interrupted him, “now that this ship’s captain is... No more to say the least. Wouldn’t that make this ship unowned? So, what stops us from-” 

“NO!” Luffy shouted, stopping me effectively, “this ship was her, so can’t just steal her, can we?” 

“Deku is right, this ship is officially free. Think of it like this,” then turned to Koby, “Would she care if this ship burned down to accept a better or newer ship?” 

Oh, by the way, yes. Kacchan just _agreed_ with me without grumbling or growling. The thing is, we become best friend again, with some _help_ from Luffy. Never try to refuse his “I refuse your refusal.” It doesn’t help. (“Then I refuse your refusal for my “I refuse your refusal”!) 

“E-e-erm.... y-yes...” he answered in a timid and weak voice, clearly exhausted by the events of this day. 

“So, what do you say Captain?” I asked, “Would you leave this ship to the care of a pirate that doesn’t even care about her _ship?”_

I think the answer to Luffy was clear as day. 

“Okey! Then let’s go! I wanna go, I wanna go, I wanna go!” 

As excited as always. 

“Wait Luffy! We should wake up the pest on the deck first. They would help us to get around. I think they probably have a navigator _unlike some people.”_

So, we woke them up and informed them about what was going on. And I asked an important question. 

“So, now that you don’t have a captain, I have an offer for you. As the Co-First Mate of the Straw-Hat Pirates, I invite you to our crew!” The faces of shock and disbelief on the pirates was _priceless_. With the Captain’s approval (he grinned towards me) the only question was will they come, or not?

* * *

_Random Flashback_

_“Hey, Luffy. Why such a small crew?”_

_“Because it would be hard to remember everyone with a big crew and it would be hard. So small is better!”_

_“But what if the enemy is too big?”_

_“Then we beat them up!”_

_“What if there are_ thousands upon thousands _of_ _enemies_ _?”_

_“Then we... we... yeah, that_ would _be a problem. So, what can we do?”_

_“A bigger crew? This way we can have more firepower” Luffy just_ looked, _“...and the more people... the funnier?”_

_“YEAH! A big crew it is!”_

_End of the Flashback_

* * *

“We won’t force you! We won’t harm you even if you refuse so don’t be afraid!” 

Everyone joined. 

We suddenly had a crew of 63 people, ourselves included 

And one last thing was left to say... 

_“Set sail! To the GRANDLINE!”_ Luffy shouted. 

**_“TO THE GRANDLINE!”_ ** everyone repeated. 


	4. Overthrowing a Tyrant

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Everyone's favorite Three-Sword Style user has a new pupil. She too, got captured and because of that Morgue-n got a "SMASH" to the face. Guess who is who. Oh, and a great evil that should not have existed in the first place lurks around the East Blue, and on top of that he is coming all the way from the New World. Let's hope that East Blue isn't wiped out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ARC Ⅰ: RISE OF A LEGEND  
> Chapter Ⅱ: Overthrowing a Tyrant

_ Izuku POV _

After three days, thanks to our new navigators, we reached Shells Town. In this time, the most important thing we learned was the existence of “Pirate Hunter” Roronoa Zoro,  an infamous swordsman,  which is the real reason we are here, to recruit him. I have  _ no idea _ how to recruit someone that wants you dead, but maybe Luffy’s stubbornness and “I refuse your refusal”s can change his mind. And for some reason he was captive. I didn’t get it but whatever. Also, this town was governed by someone named Captain  “Axe-Hand” Morgan .

But like I expected everyone  panicked and ran away the moment we showed up. What do you expect when you are riding an infamous pirate’s former ship? Nothing less.

So Luffy , Koby  and I left Katsuki to keep things in line. While we were coming here, we taught the crew how to be  _ real _ pirates (according to Luffy, at least.)

We left the ship and started to walk down the streets. Villagers were wondering why we didn’t attack yet. Shopped at a few shopkeepers that were brave enough to make deals with pirates, and kept walking. We finally reached the Marine Base. It was a big building.

Just when I was making plans to get into the building to find him, Luffy found  him on a pole, _ outside _ . Who the hell leaves an infamous swordsman outside?! What if he somehow escapes from binds? These Marines were morons.

“HEY! Are you Zoro?!” Luffy asked over the wall, “Wanna join my crew?!”

“What?” He asked in response, then narrowed his eyes, “What do you mean by crew?”

“My pirate crews!” He said and of course the swordsman just glared. It was then that I noticed another next to him. Even though she was looking down in probably exhaustion or hunger (they were captive for days) it was clearly a young girl. She had brown hair and now she was raising her head, trying to understand what was the ruckus about, we could see her face better. She had brown eyes and a light blush on her cheeks?! WAIT WHAT?! It can’t be her, right?! I know that the whole class transported and- I didn’t even looked at them! But that’s for another time because-

“D-D-Deku? Is-is t-that... y-you?” she asked in a low and quiet voice, but it was much higher than an explosion for me. It was her. After a whole year I found one more of my classmates. And someone put her in  _ binds  _ and holds her  _ captive _ _ on a pole _ while making her  _ starve _ .

“ ** Who did this to you? ** ” I asked with no evidence of anger except my  _ really deep _ voice and the burning  ** hatred ** in my eyes. I didn’t care that I sent shivers even to the infamous swordsman with the look on my eyes.

“C-C-Ca-Captain M-Mo-Morgan...” she managed to utter out, but it was enough for me. He was the top Marine Officer here. So, he must be in the building, right?

“Captain, permission to  _ destroy  _ the  _ entity _ known as  _ Ex- _ Captain Morgan?” I asked in a low and dangerous voice. But that didn’t do anything to captain. In the contrary, his grin became even wider. But Koby almost fainted. He was quiet  th rough out the whole thing

“Go ahead, but don’t do something that you might regret.  _ Broken dreams hurt more than death,  _ after all.”

And with this permission granted, I ran into the building, to destroy the dreams of the entity known as Morgue-n.

* * *

_ Luffy POV _

After Izuku was gone  and just when I was about jump over the wall, a ladder came out of no where and a little girl climbed it, then jumped over the wall, with food! Oh wait, she is gonna give them to these guys right? Izuku said something about  them starving. Yeah, starving is no good.

“Kid! Don’t go in there!” Koby warned but no one cared.

“Big bro! Big sis! I made some more food!” She said as she approached  them. Trying to give some to Zoro, but he refused saying “I can  survive. Give them to the kid.”

“Hey, if I unbind you would you two join my crew?!” I  asked, completely ignoring the kid .

“No! I will never be a criminal like you!” Said Zoro. But if he wasn’t a criminal…

“Then what are you doing here ?”

At that, Zoro grits his teeth and the only thing that keeps him from jumping at me is the ropes.

Meanwhile, the kid was feeding the girl the rice balls. And at that moment  a  ugly  guy appeared out of nowhere , with a n ugly smug face. In short, Mr. Ugly. Mr. Ugly  walks in a ugly way towards Zoro and the kids.

“Hey there. Enjoying the sun? ” He asked in an ugly way. Seriously, why was everything about this Mr. Ugly was ugly?

“Hey, Mr. Ugly, who are you?!” I asked and Mr. Ugly turned to me with an ugly scowl.

“Who are you calling ugly you  peasant ?! I will have my father execute you for insulting me, unless you apologize  and beg for  your life!” He said, and seriously! What was  _ wrong _ with this guy?!

“Nope,” I said simply, but that only enraged him further. “Why do you have Zoro, or the girl in binds anyway? Wasn’t he a bounty hunter?”

That brought an ugly grin to his face , “Oh yeah, he killed my dog. So I  made a deal with him. He stays here for a month without food or water, we release him. And the girl  tagged along, I don’t care either way.”

“Will you keep the deal?” I asked. Normally I wouldn’t care or not suspect anything, but Izuku and Katsuki  ‘drilled some brain to my  head.’ Said that if I don’t have any brain then it could be bad for my crew. So I agreed, anything for my crew after all!... But I was painful. I can even  _ think _ without  _ any  _ problems! My head no longer aches when I think, isn't it  awesome!?

… I even started to ramble on my head! Damn it Izuku!

He just laughed like I told a funny joke,  “Ahahahah!  Why would I keep a promise to a  brute peasant like him?!”

“T-told you Zoro-sensei. You should have listened to me ,” the girl said. I was then that I noticed  that a swordsman should have swords.

“Hey! Zoro! Where are your swords?!” I asked.

“This freak has them…” then he got. A thoughtful face, like trying to solve a puzzle. Bleh, puzzles are the worst!

* * *

_ Zoro POV _

Great, it looks like my pupil was right,  _ again _ . Come on! Why she has to be always right?! (A/N: He is  thinking about directions by the way. Zoro is not an idiot.) Anyway, I guess the only way out is  through these Marines. And if we go against the Marines we would be labeled criminals, not to mention we were still tied to poles … Urrgh,  I’m gonna regret even thinking about this but… This was our best shot.

“Hey,  moron!” He looked at me, “Can you get our swords from this other moron's room?! ” I asked. I hope this guy is moron enough to do it.

“Only if you join my crew!” He said and of course he wanted me to join. Urgh, I hope it’s not a  _ huge _ mistake but…

“ Okay. I will join if you get our swords. But mark my words! If you ever stand between my dreams of becoming the World's Best Swordsman, then your head will fall  before I abandon my dream! Do you accept it?!” I asked and I honestly thought he would just give up. But his grin gre w even _ bigger _ _.  _ Like this answer made him pleased rather than scared. Idiot.

“ Of course! After all, the King of the Pirates needs the World's Best Swordsman ! Am I wrong? Anyway,  I’m getting them right away!” He said and  he ran into the building too. Oh, he punched an asshole on his way  to the base into the ground. But that’s not important.

“King of the Pirates, huh?” I silently muttered to myself, then I grinned, “What have I gotten myself into?”

And then a big explosion  went of  at the top of the building and  _ another kid _ come from the other side of the wall.  It was getting ridiculous.  At least he tried to unbind us while muttering about how  could  Marines be this cruel and not be stopped.

Then there was a man falling from the sky, and a kid on top of him. The man was in a beaten into a bloody pulp. And I’m pretty sure a human arm shouldn’t  bend that way. Guess  the kid took care of him huh? But  why was he that angry? Is it because of Ocha k o? How  did he knew her? Actually, I just met her a year ago, so it’s not that weird for him to  know her. Old friends maybe? Anyway, I liked that  girl and she probably would want to go with her friend. I guess I’m stuck with that idiot as a captain.

“Deku…” she said in a dreamy voice and- wait, is that a nose bleed? And her blush was bigger and redder…  oh, boy. Really?

* * *

_ Several minutes and hugs  _ _ later at Rima’s mother's place… _

_ Izuku POV _

Well, I certainly broke more than his dream. But he deserved it. But what I didn’t expect was Ocha k o  gluing  herself to my side. Even though I liked it, it brought way too problems like blushing and  stuttering. And why was she  _ still _ clinging to my arm even when we were  eating , and our captain and  Zoro cleaning the place clean ? Zoro agreed to join to the crew and  she was coming with him, so why?

And  apparently she was with him, which made me a little uncomfortable. Why did that make me  uncomfortable ? Anyway, even though that shocked me, the real shock was…

“You are a  _ what _ now?!” I asked in disbelief, never expecting this.

“Well,” she started sheepishly, “Zoro liked my br avery  and strength and said that he could teach me. And after seeing his disability about  directions, we stuck together for a year. He even thought me his Three Sword Style! But I’m so happy to see you again Deku! ”

After cleaning the place of any food and booze, __ we returned to the ship. Oh, and we beat up Koby, so the Marines didn’t  think that he was with us (Luffy’s idea), then he joined Marines.

When we returned to the ship, Ochako and Katsuki started bickering just like I thought. Although they stopped when I mentioned that we become best friends again.

Some guys on the ship thought that Ochako was an easy target... Oh boy, they couldn’t be farther than the truth. Result? 30 lightly slashed men on board that has no medics. At least she didn’t cut them too deep or it could become a real problem. They learned their lesson anyway.

And the 60 men on the ship started the “Hell Training” as we call it. It’s basically a ‘training’ where you work your body to the point of blacking out. These guys were  waaay too weak to live on the Grand Line after all... And they weren’t the only ones that was doing it, we were doing it too.

_ To Be Continued... _

* * *

_ NEXT TIME, ON MPA! _

_ “What the heck is this thing?!” _

_ “It...  _ _ it _ _ c-can't be... h-how...” _

_ “...N-no... n-not a-again...” _

_ “AAAAAEEEEUUUUAAAGHHG!” _

_ “Kill these pests...  _ **_ Nomu.” _ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooo... yeah. That happened. Nomu's are a thing. And not a good thing. So, how is the story so far? I want your thoughts! And this thing is NOT planned, so if you have any ideas that could be good for the story, throw them to me! I WANNA HEAR YOUR OPINION!


End file.
